


Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

by chrissie0707



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Demon Dean, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissie0707/pseuds/chrissie0707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S10, short scene between 10.03 and 10.04. Sam leans on the doorframe. "It's not a horrible look for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

Taking generous bites of the turkey sandwich clutched tightly in his free left hand, Sam makes a trip to check on Dean, comes across his brother standing silently at the sink in his room. The trimmer, clippers and long-bladed medical scissors are laid out on the porcelain, forming a frame around the basin.

Dean has already cleaned up the lazy scruff that darkened his cheeks but seems to be debating the unusually long shag on top of his head, making faces at himself as he pulls at his thick, dark hair.

Sam leans on the doorframe and takes another bite. "It's not a horrible look for you."

Dean scrunches his nose. "I keep thinking it's gonna get caught in something."

"What, like a zipper?"

Dean makes another face and Sam knows that's exactly the kind of irrational thing he was thinking.

"You're an idiot," he comments fondly, tearing off another mouthful of his sandwich. He brings his hand to wipe a smear of mustard from his lip. "Demon-you didn't seem too worried about it."

Dean's eyes don't budge from his own reflection as he mutters, "Yeah, well, he was wasn't worried about a lot of things." He turns suddenly to Sam with raised eyebrows. "You got something there for me, One Arm?" he asks, jerking his chin at Sam's half-eaten lunch.

Sam grins. "Yeah, sure. Coming right up." He pulls away from the doorframe.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Meat," Dean says seriously. "Skip the veggies."

"You got it."

He's not quite there yet, but Dean's on the way back to sounding like himself.

Sam hears the _buzz_ of the clippers as he moves down the hall, and it sounds like he'll be back to looking like himself, too, soon enough.


End file.
